Ordinary World
by Fearmortali
Summary: 'Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue...' A "happy" story those that might need a touch of badly written twist in their life... Leave reviews and do what you'd like, I'm looking for any good amounts of critiquing. (Monochrome, slightly dramatic but mostly Angsty)


Ordinary World

Just a little drabble as I try to get back into the writing scene…

Enjoy!

* * *

As Weiss entered the coffee shop, she could feel the warmth fill her body as it replaced the cold from the outside morning chill. She smiled and sighed as she walked to the line and looked at the menu, deciding on her style for today. The warm soft music playing over the speakers had brought a warm sense of ambiance that gave her a happy feeling inside, giving her the joys of old. It wasn't until a woman was brought to her attention, staring at her… Almost, ferociously. She shuddered and stared back at the menu until she was called to order, "Hey, what can I get you today Miss Schnee..?"

The Barista, Celine, welcomed Weiss bringing her attention back to the warm atmosphere. She felt amused, "Oh, I… You know what Celine? Just make it a large decaf… I'm just trying to fight the weather off today." Celine nodded in delight and immediately got to work after Weiss paid the girl. Stepping back, she felt a cold stare fall on her yet again, looking around. She noticed the same woman staring at her from a couch. Instead of feeling frightened, Weiss found herself slowly mesmerized by this woman who was freely staring at her. She gulped and grabbed the drink, ready to leave before her wrist was caught, "Woah, hold on there… Miss, you dropped something…" Weiss looked at the arm and followed it back to the source of the voice. A man, holding up her phone and smiling, "Here miss…" She took it and silently thanked him before quickly heading off. It wasn't until she had gotten to her apartment before she was once again grabbed.

Being pressed against the wall of course by someone taller than her, someone fiercer than her, ready to attack her, "Blake..?" Weiss sighed softly and looked up at the tall woman she noticed in the coffee shop twice but never realized, "Yes..? Darling..?" Blake's grin as her eyebrow crooked leaving Weiss with an angered yet happy look, "You dolt… Why did you stay so silent…" Weiss hugged Blake tightly, wounding her arms around the taller girl's body as much as she could, "Because my little princess doesn't need her protector following her like a stalker…" Blake rubbed Weiss's head softly and kissed her forehead, "Of course… I'm always around… Even if it means I'm not that obvious…"

Weiss smiled and nuzzled into her girlfriend, "Of course you are… My dolt…" She sighed and threw the coffee into the trash can, knowing all the heat is already coming from someone she loved, someone she knew… It wasn't until she stood there, no one in sight and sighed, she blinked twice, questioning what she just felt but brushed it off. The sunlight slowly dwindling, Weiss sighed and climbed up the stairs slowly, walking into the apartment she set the coffee down and locked the door.

The apartment, silent, clean, and dead, ripped of all life from the walls as Weiss walked through slowly and solemnly as she sighed, setting the coffee down on the table. She walked in and began to prepare her food for dinner…

"You think this is just how it will be Weiss..? Just like this..? Peace..? There are people out there dying and all you want to do is hide away!" Blake walks past her into the bedroom, "NO! I don't want to hide! I just… I… I want to keep you safe!" Weiss runs after her and tries to stop her from closing it but hurts herself running into the door as Blake locks it, "Blake! Please let me in BLAKE!" Weiss tries to turn the knob but begins to tear up, running around looking for her keys, she finds them not a moment later.

"Blake! I'm coming in!" Weiss opens the door quickly and looks at her girlfriend, curled up on the bed and sniffling, "Just… Why… Why must we hide…" Weiss's eyes shifted to the clean bed, sighing and tearing up, "B… Because… Because I was never able to gain the strength to fight for you…" Weiss walked over and laid on the bed, sniffling to herself and curling up into a feedle position, "Because I could never get the strength to keep us safe… Because… Because I lied…" She felt coldness blanket over her, slowly suffocating her as she began to weep softly, the world around her turning dark as voices from long ago, bellowing around her ears in hideous whispering voices.

"They just… They just… They… I just… I don't want to live here… I don't want to leave… I don't want to go… I want to stay… I want to stay home… Please… Please let me stay home…" She whispered to herself in between rasped breathes to keep herself conscious and focused. Weiss cried louder, tears cascading down her cheeks as she continued to weep. She soon fell asleep, letting go slowly as her mind came to rest, her tears drying as she laid there, in the cold. Broken, hurt, and forgotten...


End file.
